Her Loyalty to Him
by musicals4life
Summary: Bellatrix was never what they called popular but she seeks comfort in another who is just like her, who fears for their future and wants to strive to be successful in life. Can they both overcome their obstacles and become Voldemort's most loyal servants?


**I wrote this a long time ago (I have since improved it) and I figured that I mine as well upload it here! It's pretty much going to be a story about Bellatrix and her life from her...I'm guessing second or third year of Hogwarts, up to her being accepted as a Death Eater and Voldemort's most loyal servant (hence the title). The time frame of it has been bent a little to include Harry's parents and Snape amongst others. I'm pretty sure that they didn't go to school together, but in my story they do! Anyway, read and please tell me what you think of it! I already have quite a few of the other chapters written, and they just need to be improved before I can upload them!**

* * *

><p>Bellatrix Lestrange looked up from her book and glanced at her younger sister whom had apparently asked her a question that Bella hadn't heard, or hadn't cared to hear.<p>

"What Cissy?" She asked impatiently.

"I saiddd..." Bella raised her eyebrows at the annoyingly drawn out word and Narcissa hurried her question along. "I merely asked which house you think I'll be sorted into." It was Narcissa's first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she was getting on Bella's last nerve with all the stupid questions she insisted on asking. With a quick glance at her older sister she said in the most sarcastic voice she could manage without letting her annoyance be heard,

"Well of course you'll be in Hufflepuff just like our dear sister," smirking deliberately at her dear sister Andromeda, she dared her to say anything about the joke as Narcissa exclaimed her outrage at Bella's statement. Andromeda just sighed, and with a shake of her head, went back to drawing absentmindedly on a piece of scrap parchment. Narcissa was still complaining rather loudly in regards to Bella's joke when Bella interrupted her. "Geez shut up Cissy; you'll be in Slytherin with me just cut the shouting." Narcissa's shouts disappeared into the silence that followed Bella's request. Before the three of them could take in the silence for long,the door to their train compartment opened and two boys strode in. Bella glared up into the grin of her dear "beloved" cousin.

Sirius entered the compartment like he owned the place and behind him trailed no one else but Potter. With two of her least favorite people in such a small space Bella thought that she just might lose it. James' frown at Sirius' unexplained visit turned into a grin at the glare that was permanently fixed on Bella's face.

"Oh I get it Sirius, annoy the heck out of your cousin's just for the heck of it, my favorite game!" James said with confidence yet he still stood in the doorway as if afraid to come in. Bella smirked at the assessment and James stepped reluctantly into the compartment. "Ya know I'm not afraid of you _Bella_!" He sneered the nickname and Bellatrix stood up quickly, immediately getting into James' face.

"Really, you're not afraid of me?" James shook his head confidently. "Well you certainly seem like you are," and with that, Bellatrix shoved James roughly out of the compartment and into the hallway, slamming the door in his face. Andromeda stood up and pushed Bella into her seat gently (she knew enough about Bella's bad temper to avoid getting violent with her) and let James back into the compartment. Before the arguing could continue, Andromeda intervened.

"So where are Remus and Peter?" Andromeda asked, carefully avoiding Bella's glare pointed straight at her. Bella puffed a sigh clearly saying that she didn't care where they were unless they were hanging off a cliff somewhere, but Andromeda waited for an answer.

"In our compartment, we just swung by to ask if you guys wanted to hang out with us," James asked in the most polite and civil voice he could muster.

"I'd rather drop dead," Bellatrix said in a sweet voice

"Sounds like a plan," Sirius said, mocking her baby voice.

"Guys come on, quit the bickering and just shut up!" James shouted at Sirius and Sirius' cousin, "we just wanted to start the year off on the right foot." He tried explaining their visit to Bellatrix, but she wanted none of it.

"Yeah why so you can poison our minds with your Order? No thank you. You have my sister and my cousin and that's all your going to get out of my family if I can help it!" at the end of her little rant, Bellatrix was right in James' face shouting. James stepped back in shock and pulled Sirius right out of the compartment. The minute that both of their feet were out the door, Bella flicked her wand and it slammed shut, the glass rattling in its frame.

"Bella what the hell was that?" Andromeda stared in surprise at her younger sister.

"They just want us to join them and the _wrong side_! Are you completely blind Andromeda? If you don't pick sides and quit messing around with all of us, father will disown you, just like Sirius' mother did! Do you really not care about us that much?" Bella's face was flushed in anger and Narcissa was looking up at the pair of them from her seat with wide, curious eyes. Andromeda chewed her lip nervously before answering.

"It's not that I don't care about the family Bella," she hurried on as Bellatrix scoffed in disbelief, "It's not! I just…" she picked her words carefully. "I just feel like you're choosing the wrong side." Bella blinked rapidly like she had just been struck, astonishment coloring her face.

"I'm choosing the wrong side?" she managed to whisper. Andromeda nodded confidently, wanting to have convinced her younger sister to stop pursuing the career of a Death Eater for some time.

"I don't want you to choose the side that just hates all the time, mother wouldn't have wanted that." At the mention of their mother Bella's anger returned.

"Shut up! Shut up about mother! You didn't care about her at all; I bet you're glad she's dead! You always were father's favorite and now you love getting all of his attention while Narcissa and I kiss your feet!" Narcissa quickly chimed in, not wanting to get mixed into this long going argument.

"Bella, maybe you should just calm down, you know how bad you get when you're worked up…" Bellatrix rounded on her.

"Oh sure, just take her side Cissy, you always do anyway! Fine, I'll just be the only smart one in the family!" Bella's anger grew and grew until something broke inside of her and she was left shouting at both of her sisters. "I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL WE GET TO HOGWARTS, THEN I'LL BE THROUGH WITH THE BOTH OF YOU! I'M SICK OF PRETENDING TO LIKE YOU AND SMILING AND PRETENDING LIKE EVERYTHING'S ALL RIGHT BECAUSE IT'S NOT AND YOU KNOW THAT IT'S NOT!" She was shaking with adrenaline and anger as she glared at her shocked sisters. And with that she whispered "I wish I was dead so I could be with mother, she was the only one who cared," and stalked out of their compartment, slamming the door shut behind her, efficiently shattering the glass and leaving Andromeda and Narcissa gaping behind her.


End file.
